Burning Sun
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: MenmaShion. My Lovely BodyGuard (Side Story). Rate M: Bloody Scene, Fighting Scene, and Many More


Burning Sun (My Lovely BodyGuard Side Story)

.

.  
>MENMASHION Fanfic (One shoot) By Ianeous_Rain_Strom<p>

.  
>Rate Mature, Fighting Scene, Bloody Scene, Lime scene And Many More<p>

.

.  
>Menma sudah Pusing mendengar sang Adik, Naruko Namikaze. merengek Minta diantarkan Rumah Teman Perempuan satu Kelasnya.<br>"Ayolah Menma-Nii, Kau tak mau mengantarkan Aku, Kau Mau Adikmu Yang Manis dan Cantik Ini dikerubungi Preman?",Rengek Naruko.  
>Menma meutar Bola Matanya, Yang benar saja. Menma sebenarnya Enggan Mengabulkan permintaan sang adik tercinta.<br>Pasalnya Dia Harus Mengantar ke Rumah...  
>"SHION PHILLIPE!, Tidak, terima kasih adikku sayang. Nii-chan tau apa yang ada Di Fikiranmu",Hardiknya melotot Pada Naruko.<br>Bibir Naruko mengerucut karena Kakak Keduanya yang wajahnya 90 Persen Mirip Kakak Sulungnya, Naruto Namikaze itu bersikeras tetap pada pendiriannya.  
>Padahal Menma Juga Masih Mencintai Gadis berambut Pirang pucat Tersebut. Bagaimana Caranya menakhlukan hati kakanya ini?<br>Naruko teringat Jurusnya saat meluluhkan Hati sang kakak sulung.  
>Naruko Memasang Wajah Memelasnya dan Juga Psycho eyes Andalannya.<br>"Ayolah Nii-Chanku yang Tampan, Masa Kau mau Marahan Terus Dengan Shion-Chan? Lagipula Shion Juga Sudah Menjelaskan semua padaku yang terjadi seminggu kemarin. Dan Jangan Lupa, Aku tahu Lho kakak Sering "Makan" Shion-Chan Di Ruang Keseh...hmmmppptthhh",Menma Membekap Mulut Naruko dengan Kedua Tangannya.  
>Kalau Ibunya sampai Tahu kebiasaannya "makan" Shion sebelum Menikah, Bisa-Bisa Dia di bunuh Naruto dan Ibunya dengan sekali pukul, Menma merinding membayangkannya.<br>"Ok, Ok Kita kerumah Shion-Chan, Puas!",Balas Menma mengalihkan wajahnya.  
>"Nah Gitu Dong, Nii-chanku yang Tampan. hehehe",Senyum Naruko mengembang namun terdapat kesan ancaman didalamnya.<br>'Akkkkh sialan Imotou-ku ini,Kampreeett',Umpat Menma.

.

.

Menma mengantar Naruko sampai pintu gerbang Kediaman Shion Berada, dan Sang Heiress Phillipe Itu MENUNGGU Tepat didepan Pintu Gerbang Kediaman.  
>Naruko Turun Dari sepeda Motor Butut milik Kakaknya dan berlari Menuju arah Shion.<br>"Kyaaaa, Shion-Chan!",Naruko memeluk Shion sambil berteriak Histeris, Sementara Menma mengikuti sang adik Dari Belakang.  
>Shion membalas Pelukan Naruko. setelah melepas pelukan Naruko, Mata Ungunya menatap Menma.<br>"Menma-Kun",Sapanya pelan.  
>"Hn",Ucap Menma Acuh.<br>Shion menunduk Sedih, Naruko melihat Shion Menunduk begitu dan Kakaknya yang acuh.  
>Tanpa ampun Naruko Menginjak Kaki Menma dengan Keras.<br>"ITTAIIIII!, apa-apaan Kau Naruko?!",Bentak Menma, sambil menahan Kesakitan Dikakinya.  
>"Salahmu sendiri tak menyahut sapaan Shion-Chan!",balas Naruko Melotot pada sang Kakak.<br>Menma mengalihkan wajahnya Dari Naruko dan juga... Shion.  
>"Ingat!, Nii-chan Tak Mau Kan Kaa-san Marah padamu hanya Gara-gara ini Bukan... Daaaaaan...",Naruko tak Melanjutkan Kata-katanya sambil memandang tajam sang kakak dengan senyum khas Psycho.<br>"Apa?",Menma Melotot pada Naruko.  
>Menma sudah merasakan Feeling tak enak saat Naruko mengucapkan kalimat 'Dan' panjang sekali.<br>"Jangan sampai Aku beritahu Kaa-san apa yang terjadi atas dirimu, Nii-Chan-Ku-yang-TAM-PAN",Nada Naruko seakan didominasi Nada-Nada 'Do' Doremi.  
>Menma lagi-Lagi merinding saat Kata "Kaa-san" disebutkan Naruko.<br>"Ha'i, Ha'i",Ucap Menma Pasrah.  
>Shion Yang tak mengerti maksud Naruko, Hanya Bisa Bingung.<br>"Sebaiknya Kita Masuk ya",Ajak Shion sedikit Gugup pada Naruko dan Menma.

.

.

.

(Kirin Gakuen, KELAS XII-IPA 1)  
>Menma menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba tidur siang.<br>Berkat Sang Adik, Dia dan Shion Saling memaafkan, Dan Adiknya juga Memaksanya harus Dirumah Shion Sampai Jam 12 malam.  
>Akibatnya, Dia Harus Diomeli sang Ibu Habis-Habisan semalaman Penuh.<br>Kelas Menma Ramai tak seperti biasanya.  
>Ya ,Kelasnya TaK ada Pelajaran Alias Kosong.<br>Semua kawan-Kawan dikelasnya menghabiskan waktu dengan ada yang bermain Poker, Laptop, membaca Buku Dan Ada Pula Yang tidur seperti Menma.  
>GREEK<br>Seorang Teman sekelas Menma membuka Pintu Geser Kelasnya dengan kasar dan berlari menuju meja menma tertidur.  
>"Menma! Bangun!",Temannya Itu Menggoyang-Goyangkan Tubuh sang Namikaze Itu dengan Keras.<br>Menma terbangun dan langsung mempelototi Orang yang berani membangunkannya.  
>"Konohamaru Apa Kau tak Lihat Aku sedang Istirahat, Hah?",Bentaknya.<br>"Maaf Menma, tapi Shion Diganggu Anak laki-laki Kelas 12 IPS-1",Ucap Konohamaru membuat Menma Berdiri tegak secara langsung.  
>"Dimana Dia?",Ucapnya Membuat penghuni Kelas Yang dia tempati merinding pada Menma, Pasalnya Menma sudah mengeluarkan Aura Hitamnya.<br>"Ikut Aku",Ajak Konohamaru.

Shion Berusaha melepaskan diri Dari kepungan Para senpai laki-lakinya yang mengerubunginya sekitar 15 Orang.  
>"Ayolah, Sedikit bermain-main dengan Kami",Pinta Salah Seseorang Dari Mereka.<br>"Maaf , senpaii. aku mau Lewat",Shion Berusaha Melewati Hadangan Mereka  
>Salah Seorang Dari Mereka Memegang Tangan Shion Dibantu yang Lain menahan Shion Pergi.<br>"Lepas! hmmmmmpppphttt",Berontak Shion NAMUN mulutnnya Dibekap Salah seorang seniornya.  
>Mereka Menggiring Shion Menuju Gudang.<br>Sementara Menma Berlari disamping Konohamaru dengan Cepat menuju tempat Shion.  
>"Dimana Shion-Chan?",Tanya Menma sudah Terlalu Khawatir, saat tak Mnemui siapapun di depan Kelas 12 IPS-1 yang sudah Kosong.<br>"TOLOOOONG!",Teriak Seseorang.  
>Menma dengan Segera Berlari Menuju Suara Teriakan itu Berasal.<br>"Menma Tunggu",Tahan Konohamaru, Namun Menma sudah berlari Menuju Tempat Dimana Teriakan Itu Berasal. Mau tak Mau Konohamaru Mengikuti Menma Dari Belakang.  
>GLODAKKK<br>Suara Gaduh dari Arah Gudang membuat Menma sgera Lari Dan Menendang Pintu Gudang HinggA Roboh.  
>DUUUAAAAAK BRAKKK<br>"Menma-kun",Shion MenanGis dan Bernafas Lega  
>Laki-Laki Kelas 12 IPS-1 yang Tadi Menahan Shion, terkejut Bukan Kepalang atas perbuatan Menma Itu.<br>"Gi-Gila padahal Pintu Itu aku Kunci Tadi",Gumam salah seorang dari mereka sedikit ketakutan.  
>Mata Menma Dan Konohamaru Membeliak saat Shion Sudah Di Tidurkan diatas Meja dan kedua tangan serta Kedua Kakinya sudah ditahan Beberapa Siswa Berandal Tersebut.<br>"Kalian!",Aura Menma semakin Menggelap saat wajah Shion Bengkak DI BAGIAN kiri ,Beberapa Kancing Baju Sailor Milik Shion Sudah Terbuka dan menampakkan sedikit Buah Dadanya yang masih terbalut Bra.  
>Konohamaru Mundur, Mengerti akan ada Banjir Darah Digudang besar Tersebut.<br>"Lebih Baik Aku Beritahu Para Sensei sekarang",Gumamnya Keluar dari Gudang Tersebut Dan berlari Menuju Ruang Guru.  
>Menma Maju Dan Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erta.<br>"Akan Kuhabisi Kalian!",teriak Menma.  
>Menma Melangkah Maju, siap Menghadapi anak-anak berandal sekolah itu.<br>Mata Birunya Menatap tajam Anak-anak Berandal Itu Nanar.  
>Salah Seorang Dari Siswa Berandalan Itu Mencoba memukul Menma, Dengan senang Hati Menma Menerima pukulan salah satu berandalan sekolah tersebut Diwajah Kirinya.<br>BUAAAGHH  
>Mata Seorang Berandal Sekolah Tersebut Membulat sempurna, Pukulannya memang melukai pipi sang Namikaze berambut Hitam Itu.<br>Tapi Menma Tak Bergerak sedikitpun setelah menerima Pukulan dari salah seorang Berandalan tersebut.  
>Menma Menggenggam kepalan Berandal sekolah tersebut dan menariknya kearahnya.<br>Sebuah Uppercut Dilayangkan Menma menggunakan tangan Kirinya Menghantam Dagu Berandalan sekolah tersebut.  
>BUAAAGGGHH<br>Menma Sedikit Melompat dan Memutar Tubuhnya serta Menendang Telak Wajah Berandal tersebut tepat.  
>DUAAAAGGHH BRUUKKK<br>Satu berandal tersungkur Pingsan dengan Gigi Tanggal 3 dan Hidung berdarah.  
>"Beraninya Kalian Menyentuh Gadisku",Ucap Menma Dingin.<br>"K-Kalian Maju, Hadapi Dia",perintah seorang Ketua Berandal tersebut.  
>2 orang Maju Menyerang Menma dan Hasilnya.<br>Menma tanpa Ampun melakukan Serangan Lutut ke arah Dada Pada seorang dari 2 orang siswa Berandal Tersebut dan menendang Perutnya saat tersungkur ditanah.  
>Satu Orang berusaha menendang arah Rusuk Menma, Dengan Cekatan Menma menangkis dan memukul Perut dan Dada yang Mengarah Ulu Hati.<br>BUAAAGGGHHH  
>Menma Berlari dan Memukul seorang Dari Mereka serta menendang Wajah seorang yang menahan Tanagan Shion.<br>Dengan Cepat Menma Meraih Kerah Belakang Orang yang tadi Hendak Memperkosa sang Kekasih.  
>Menma memukul Perut Orang Itu Dan Memberikan Pukulan Wajah Telak Hingga Orang siswa Itu Terjatuh Jauh.<br>Menma segera Melompat dan tangan Kirinya Berpegang pada sisi Meja.  
>DUAKK DUAAK DUAKK<br>Wajah Para siswa Berandalan yang menahan Tangan dan Kaki sang Kekasih diberi hadiah berupa Tendangan Telapak Kaki dari Menma.  
>Para Berandalan Itu Terjatuh dan Mengerang kesakitan.<br>"SIALAN KAU!",Seseorang dari arah belakang mencoba memukul Kepala Menma dengan Balok Kayu,  
>"MENMA-KUN AWAS!",teriak Shion.<br>Dengan Sigap Menma Menepis serangan Tersebut Menggunakan Tangan Kirinya.  
>BRAAKKK<br>Balok Kayu Itu patah Menjadi Dua, Menma dengan Cepat menjambak Siswa berandal yang tadi menyerangnya itu.  
>Tak Lupa Menma membenturkan Kepala Siswa Berandal Itu berkali-kali ke arah TEMBOK, Hingga tembok Itu berwarna Merah karena Darah siswa Tersebut.<br>Semua siswa yang tadi ingin menyerang menma jadi ciut nyalinya.  
>Menma Memegang Balok Kayu dan berjalan menuju para Siswa yang tersisa.<br>Siswa-Siswa Berandalan Tersebut segera memegang balok kayu dengan perasaan takut.  
>"Kuhabisi Kalian semua",Menma Melayangkan Balok Kayunya Kearah kepala salah satu Siswa Berandal Tersebut dan Hasilnya Siswa Itu Terkapar dengan darah Yang Mengalir dilatai.<br>"Menma-Kun Cukup!",Pinta Shion Mengerti kalau Menma sudah dalam Mode pembunuh sekarang.  
>Menma mengabaikan Teriakan Shion dan Terus Menyerang para Berandalan Itu Dengan Beringas.<br>Para Sensei Baru Datang bersama Konohamaru dan Menahan Tangan Menma yang sudah Gelap Mata.  
>"Menma Cukup! jangan bunuh Mereka!",Konohamaru menahan tangan Menma dan juga seorang Guru berambut Hitam Cepak.<br>"MENMA-KUN, JANGAN KAU HANTAM MEREKA LAGI",kata Gurunya tersebut mencoba menyadarkan Menma.  
>Shion Segera memeluk sang kekasih dan menenangkannya.<br>"Sudah Menma-kun, Cukup. Kumohon",Peluk Shion. Tangis Shion berhasil Membuat Menma tersadar kembali.  
>Konohamaru Melepas tangan Menma begitu juga sensei-nya yang tadi menahannya.<br>Menma membalas pelukan Sang Kekasih dan membuat Shion lega.  
>"Bawa Mereka Ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah",Perintah sensei tersebut pada sensei lainnya.<p>

.

.

.  
>Menma Dan Shion duduk Tenang Di taman Sekolah setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.<br>15 siswa berandalan tersebut diserahkan pada pihak yang berwajib setelah mendengar kesaksian Shion, Menma dan Konohamaru.  
>Shion Dengan Telaten membersihkan Luka sang kekasih..<br>"Gomen...",Ucap Menma pelan.  
>"Untuk Apa?",Tanya Shion Bingung.<br>"Karena Aku lengah tak bisa menjagamu", Ucap Menma Pelan.  
>"tak apa, Lagipula aku senang kau bisa menyelamatkanku",Senyum Shion.<br>Menma Dengan Tiba-Tiba Memeluk Shion.  
>"Aku Janji akan Menjagamu lebih baik Lagi",Menma mencium Tengkuk Shion<br>Shion Hanya Bisa membalas pelukan Menma dengan tenang.  
>"Arigatou", Shion Melepas pelukannya.<br>Menma dengan pelan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Wajah Shion.  
>Shion Yang Mengerti maksud Menma juga mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya Kearah Menma.<br>Belum Bibir Mereka Bersentuhan Sebuah Suara nyaring menjauhakan mereka.  
>"Shion-Chan!",Teriak Naruko<br>'AAAAARRRGGGH Adik Kampreeett, Waktumu datang tak tepat Naruko',Batin Menma Kesal.  
>"Kau tak Apa-apa kan? katanya Kamu mau Bla bla bla bla ",Tanya Naruko dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir.<br>Shion hanya tersenyum saat Naruko Menanyainya dengan Beruntun. Menma tersenyum saat Sang kekasih tersenyum.  
>Menma Hendak meninggalkan sang adik dengan kekasihnya ditaman untuk kembali kedalam kelas.<br>Namun Dengan Cepat Shion memegang pergelangan tangan Menma.  
>Shion Menarik Tangan Menma dan Bibir Menma Dengan Shion Bertemu.<br>Naruko MELONGO melihat Pemandangan Tersebut dihadapannya.  
>"Arigatou, Menma-Kun",senyum Shion sambil mengusap-usap wajah Menma.<br>Menma hanya tersenyum dan Meninggalkan Naruko Dengan shion Ditaman.  
>"Kenapa kalian melakukan Ciuman Itu didepanku?",Ujar Naruko KESAL.<p>

.

.

FIN


End file.
